Under my skin
by Strangershadow
Summary: Kanou was supposed to kill him the very night he met him, but he couldn't. Something about him was just different- maybe it was the way he smiled or the way he looked at Kanou- as if he trusted him with his whole world without a moment's hesitation. And so Kanou couldn't- he just couldn't. SLASH- written because of a request.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This fic is for Gouenji Zandera Aoi (thanks for the idea!) and her best friend so I hope from the bottom of my heart I live upto their expectations and that they like it.. I don't know how it'll turn out but...*fingers crossed*_**

**_The prologue might be sucky :P_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

It was a very quiet pub, where only office-workers and tired businessmen came to drink because the other pubs in the city were too loud. Today, however, there was a shouting match going on between two heavily drunk men, who stood high as the bartender squeezed in between them, trying desperately to wrench them apart.

"DO YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU-!" one yelled

"ALL FALSE ACCUSATIONS-_ hic_-YOU CAN'T EVEN PAY FOR YOUR OWN DAMN DRINK-_hic_- WHAT WILL YOU- _hic_-"

Yukimura, the bartender, stood in between "S-sirs! P-please I-" One of the men pushed him away and he landed on the counter, breaking all the glasses and hitting his elbow. Clutching it as pain shot through him, Yukimura whimpered but moved forward- if the owner of the pub got to know about this fight, and how Yukimura had failed to stop it, he would fire the bartender. By now the two men were attracting a lot of attention.

"S-sir...!"

"_What is it_?" one of the men turned up on him with blood-shot eyes "_Do you want a piece of me?_ Get outta the way if this is none of your God damn business!"

Yukimura clutched his arm, tears were escaping his eyes despite himself, and his legs trembled...why..oh, why did this always happen to him...?

"N-no...but sir, I..."

"Lemme do things the way I wanna do!" the man shouted and gained on him, raising his arm. Yukimura stumbled back, and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the blow to come...

...But it didn't.

"I suggest you pick on someone your own size." came a quiet reply all of a sudden and Yukimura's eyes shot open in shock.

A young, blue-haired guy stood there, his specs flashing dangerously as he held the man's raised arm in his grip.

The guy looked back at Yukimura and the tiny bartender gasped.

_Those eyes were just..._

_"_Are you okay?" the guy asked. Trembling, Yukimura nodded as the blue-haired youth looked back at the drunk man.

"Now...why don't we both talk..." he said, smiling warmly. His piercing eyes were hypnotizing behind his specs as the drunk man looked at them in utter shock- he looked petrified. "You were talking about giving a _piece_ of you, if I'm correct?" the guy continued "Now, would you _honestly_ want that to happen? Do you know how painful that would be for you?"

"Let me go...! I said _let me go._..!" the man cried and the guy loosened his grip. The drunk man stumbled back "God, you're suck a freak!" and backed away in fear.

The blue-haired guy laughed and then looked back at Yukimura, pushing his specs up "Are you okay?"

Something about this guy was different, Yukimura felt, as he looked back at him. His eyes were so sharp, and at the same time so dissolving and so mellow, and he found himself melting..._melting.._.

"Are you okay?"

Yukimura shook his head "N-no! I-I mean, I'm f-fine! See- all fit and- _ow_!" he cried as he tried to raise his left arm up and stretched his elbow.

The guy looked at it "You're cut pretty bad.. It looks serious to me."

Yukimura looked down to see blood staining his jeans and his eyes widened in horror "Aaaaah...I didn't realize...oh,no...I just..."

"You should get it checked."

Yukimura nodded "I will, after some time." he broke into a smile, flushing as the guy's reddish brown eyes twinkled up at him "Thanks, you know...f-for defending me earlier..."

"It's alright. What's your name?" the guy smiled.

"Yukimura Shouicharou...yours?"

"Soutaro Kanou." he replied, taking a seat behind the counter and helping set the glasses back as the maid rushed in to clean the mess.

Yukimura scratched his head, walking back to the counter as a man cried "Gemme a Martini on the rocks, you pimp!"

Kanou looked over at the customer who had yelled just then, then back at the bartender "Do they always treat you that way?"

Yukimura laughed "Oh, it's no big deal! I'm fine with it- they really are very nice people, you know, just having a bad day- and they need someone to take their anger out! I owe you one though. Thanks again-"

Kanou waved his hand "Stop saying that all the time." he eyed Yukimura's arm "Are you sure about that arm? It's getting late in the night- and it's bleeding pretty badly..."

Yukimura laughed loudly "I'm f-fine! Trust me- I just need to- _ow_- rest a while and put some- _ow_-" he winced.

Kanou chuckled "Here- let me see it-"

Kanou's touch was electrifying- Yukimura found himself blushing as the blue-haried youth examined his wound.

"Dumb bastard..." the man Kanou had told off muttered, taking a gulp of his drink and slamming it on the table, glaring at Yukimura.

Kanou's eyes shot towards him and he glared, anger pulsing through his veins. He looked back at Yukimura, who's arms were in his hands...the sight of that blood- so lusciously red, made Kanou slightly deranged...the smell could reach him and he felt dizzy..Yukimura's skin was so soft...and that blood...what Kanou would do to reach out and have a small taste..._just to bite into this soft, milky white skin..._

"K-Kanou?" Yukimura stammered and Kanou looked up, startled. He realized he had been squeezing the bartender's arm too tightly. He quickly let go and smiled "Say what- you come with me- I'll have you bandaged and we'll have some coffee, and then I'll drop you at your place. How does that sound?"

Yukimura was about to refuse the offer- after all he had just met Kanou- but as he looked up, he got caught in Kanou's eyes. The shades were moving so strangely, as if they were on fire...he didn't know why or how but they felt so comforting and warm, they felt like huge peat bogs he was stuck in, and before he could realize it, he found himself agreeing with Kanou's idea "...W-Why not?" he mumbled, smiling.

Kanou lay back, and Yukimura was pulled out of his daze. He shook his head, startled.

"Good, then. Shall we go?" Kanou asked.

Yukimura looked up, still feeling strange "Uh...my shift finishes in another f-fifteen minutes...then we c-can...yeah...we can go then" Yukimura smiled uncertainly, knowing he liked this stranger.

And in the dark lights, the bartender didn't notice the scarlet shadow that passed Kanou's eyes.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ **_Well...how was it? *fingers crosses* It's my first attempt at YukimuraxKanou, and yes, it's quite dark and umm..blunt...? But I hope it was not that bad.._**

**_Hmmm...Anyways...thanks for reading and please review! :)_**

**_~SS~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Here's the next chap-_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

Yukimura sat on the passenger seat of the car, and for the first time seemed to realize he had agreed to go to a complete stranger's house.

He glanced at Kanou's face, which bore an unreadable expression. The bartender smiled and looked out the window at the trees whizzing by.

Kanou's fingers trembled as he drove. Yukimura's scent was driving him crazy. He drove over to his practiced spot near the woods, around a mile away from his house, where he brought all his humans. He brought the car to a stop and turned to face Yukimura.

"Why did you stop?" Yukimura asked, puzzled, looking around "You live here?"

Kanou laughed "Don't be ridiculous. I live a mile from here…"

Yukimura was looking at Kanou's strangely mesmerizing eyes…he couldn't figure out what was happening to him, he found himself frozen to his seat as Kanou came closer and closer..almost touching his lips..

Yukimura could feel his warm breath on his face and flushed furiously, squirming in his seat. "W-What are you doing…?" he murmured.

Kanou felt drunk in the bartender's sweet scent; he had never met any human who had been so…tempting. He would do just about anything to bite into that delicious skin, and have a taste of that blood…to touch it and stroke it and….he shook his head, focusing on looking at Yukimura and smiling softly "Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you."

Yukimura giggled nervously, slowly backing way as Kanou leaned forward.

**KA**-**_BOOM!_**

Yukimura yelped and jumped up in fright as thunder struck, and he collided with Kanou's face.

"Ow-" Kanou sighed and backed away, clutching his head.

"Oh,I'm sorry- Oh, look- it's raining!" Yukimura cried, looking out the window, and sure indeed, raindrops had begun to crash around them.

"Great" Kanou muttered, shifting the car into gear.

The mood of the situation had lifted now- he didn't feel like going to all the trouble of hypnotizing Yukimura again, then assuring him nothing would happen and then biting into his skin and drinking his blood and then just burying his blood-less corpse into the wet soil- it seemed too much work now.

"Why did you stop there all of a sudden?" Yukimura asked, blinking up at him as the car began to gain speed again.

"Because I wanted to kiss you" Kanou replied bluntly.

The bartender went scarlet "W-What?"

"Nothing, Yukimura- don't worry yourself about it. " he muttered.

_What the hell was wrong with him? Most importantly- what's wrong with me?_

* * *

Yukimura stared up at a two-storeyed villa in the middle of the woods, whose the lights were switched on as Kanou brought the car to a stop, and got out, running onto the porch away from the heavy rain that fell around on the trees outside.

He rang the doorbell.

"You…live alone..?" Yukimura asked.

Kanou shook his head "No, with a few friends."

Crickets sounded in the woods as the waited on the steps of the house. Yukimura held his arm, wincing as a stab of pain waved through him.

After a while, the door opened and revealed a blonde youth with emerald eyes that shone like a cat's.

He was grinning ear-to-ear as he looked at Kanou "Do I smell a _human_?" he asked.

Yuimura stared "What?"

"Come in, my dear friend" said the blonde youth "I'm Usui Takumi" he slided over to Kanou "If I know you right, you usually finish your meals before you come back. You know Ayuzawa. I and Suzuna have not touched a human in the past 200 years."

"It's time to see whether you can resist the temptation then" Kanou muttered back.

"Ayuzawa is going to be soooo mad at you!"

Right on cue, came a loud female yell and Yukimura jumped violently.

"Kanou!"

Entered said Ayuzawa Misaki, dark-haired, amber-eyed and extremely beautiful.

Kanou knew she had smelled Yukimura in the house.

Yukimura smiled nervously "H-Hi…"

"Hey" she turned to look at him and put on a forced smile, revealing sharp, pointed teeth, her hand crushing Kanou's "I thought we had agreed that you would _not_ bring a human into the house" she muttered in his ear.

He sighed…_You bring one human into a vampire house and everyone goes mad…_

"I'm not telling you to pounce on him" he muttered back, then walked over to the stairs, looking back at Yukimura "C'mon, let's go to my room and have a look at your arm."

Yukimura nodded, noticing that Misaki had a disgusted expression, as if she was trying to wave away a wonderful temptation. Her eyes tightly shut, she quickly turned away form the bartender and buried herself in the couch, next to where Usui sat, whose nostrils flared and eyes glinted.

"You should go upstairs with him" Usui smirked at Yukimura, but there was a seriousness in those eyes and trembling, Yukimura left them quickly, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Usui crouched against the door along with MIsaki, both of them peeping into Kanou's room where the spectacled guy was bandaging Yukimura's cut arm.

"Thank God he put something on that wound. I've been going mad with that blood smell reeking in the air" Misaki muttered.

"But that guy surely smells delicious" Usui replied "I wonder what stopped Kanou form devouring _him_"

"What was Kanou thinking? Suzuna must be going mad right now with a human in the house!"

"Good thing you had that safety lock"

"Who _is _this Yukimura anyway?"

"Kanou must have met him in the club- he said he'd be going there tonight. Awww, they're so cute!" Usui chuckled, watching Kanou softly stroke Yukimura's arm and smile down at him. Kanou's smile seemed to do something to Yukimura, who was left blushing to boiling point. "Remind me to tease him afterwards- you think he will turn vegetarian after this?"

Misaki shrugged "Yukimura seems to be interested though."

"We all know hypnotism is a brilliant field of Kanou's. Still, he usually uses it to lure the humans his way- but he has never spared one before."

"There's a first for everything, I guess…"

Usui smirked, coming dangerously closer to her, making her blush "Well, as they're busy with themselves….how about we get a little busy ourselves?"

* * *

"PERVERT!"

Kanou sighed inside his room as Yukimura's head shot up.

"What wa-?"

"They were spying on us" Kanou explained "Don't worry, it's very common in here."

He looked into the lad's chocolate brown eyes. _When the hell am I planning on making a move exactly?_ He just had to reach out and take the bartender in his arms, just make him look into his eyes and hypnotize him- everything would be so easy…then why did it still feel so hard?

His hands clutched Yukimura's arm, and the air was thick with the bartender's sweet-smelling blood, that milk-scented skin-

"K-Kanou…?" Yukimura looked up. "Are you okay?"

Kanou cleared his throat "Yeah, I'm fine"

Yukimura smiled, and then he found himself smiling as well "Okay- thanks for the bandage and the coffee" he gestured to the half-empty mug next to him "Uh…can you drop me? I know it's too much to ask for, but it's probably well past midnight and I don't think I'll get a cab near these woods and-" his eyes widened as Kanou put his palm over Yukimura's mouth and put a finger to his lips, smiling "You don't have to explain so much. I'll drop you anyway"

Yukmura clutched his fists, pleasure rushing through him when Kanou looked him in the eyes.

"Thanks…for everything…"he muttered.

Gratitude and a bubbling warmth flooded through Kanou as he collected his keys.

_Maybe I'll let him live a little longer._

* * *

**_A/N: Um…I officially don't know what to say about this chapter :/ Pretty short, I guess :P_**

**_Would love to know how to make it better and sorry for updating so late, for the ones who are reading this :)_**


End file.
